When I fall
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: Watch out for what you said. For it might bite you back harder than you can handle.


Disclaimer: KnB is not mine.

Summary: Watch out for what you said. For it might bite you back harder than you can handle.

Genre: Angst.

Warning + Rating: Suicide attempt. Therefore, it's T.

Hint/Pair: MuraHimu

Plot Idea: Solo RP I read from certain Himuro on twitter.

Cons. From this fic: Grammar. Structure. UnBETAed. (I'll look back on grammar part and structure when my head finally cleared. Maybe in few days. For now, please bear with it **bows**)

Status of continuation: Perhaps. When I get several encouragement to make the continuation and maybe a BETA who don't mind this pair, I might write it. Please do review when you, dearest readers have the time. Thank you for reading :)

**When I fall**

Standing alone on top of Yosen's Dormitory rooftop, Himuro was staring blankly at the starless sky above; three stories dormitory wasn't that high, but its enough for him to enjoy the dark sky without difficulty. With headset on, heart-wrenching music blaring loudly, he couldn't hear anything but the sad lyrics. Both hands tucked safely inside his sweater's pocket, protect him from the cold early Autumn night. His eyes never leave the starless sky, until when it hit the music chorus. Himuro squints his eyes before closed them in order to calm himself up.

Shaky breaths. In and out. Heat beats. Calm.

Once again the owner of those dark orbs open his eyes to stare at the starless sky above. Slowly, he walked closer to the railing there. Looked down, he was thinking on the possibilities of him growing a pair of wings if he decide to jump off the ground. Lips twitched into small smile. Maybe his imagination was too much, even for someone like him. Sighed heavily once again, he let his eyes trailed far away into the horizon. It's almost morning. And he couldn't sleep.

Maybe its too much for him to think about something trivial. But he just couldn't help it. Afterall, he's nothing more than ordinary human. He couldn't get what he want, he couldn't be what his parent want, he couldn't excel on things he loves so dearly, he is not as perfect as his dearly beloved's friend he felt somehow ashamed but moreover, he couldn't just sprouting wings so he could just fly away.

There, he stopped.

Maybe he could.

Not fly the fly part, of course, but the away part. Yes, he could. All he have to do was stepping out of this safety railing, then he'll be free.

With that in mind, Himuro take another step closer. Just a little bit more.

Then scenarios played inside his head...

_Someone called him, "There you're, Murochi—"_

_He didn't hear it, of course. He take another step and going to jump out of the building, right in front of the unknown newcomer. He close his eyes as he let his body shoot upwards before something hold him mid-jump—this made his headset fell, Himuro sure it broken—then he fall back, hitting something soft yet hard at the same time. Himuro blinked confusedly, he looked up, and there, he found him. His personal giant of a teen. Crying?_

_Murasakibara. Hold him tightly—feel like a real bear hug, it almost hurt._

"_Atsushi...?" Himuro looked up at his partner with question eyes._

"_IDIOT!" The purplette yelled at him. _

_Himuro's eyes widen by his partner sudden outburst. He blinked in confusion then surprised when he felt droplets of tears fell on his own cheek. Atsushi was really crying. _

It stopped once again.

Himuro shake his head. There is no way Murasakibara will do such thing, since he's fast asleep inside his own dorm room. He did tell him that he's going to sleep hours ago. The black haired male chuckled at that. Even his own 'partner' dismiss him as if nothing happen right after that jokes about his abilities and all.

Laughing softly at himself, he stopped right a step away from the end line. Why he chickened out at the last moment, he don't know. Its not like people will care.

Taking a deep breath once again. Hardened his resolve. His eyes were looking straight at the horizon. Catching the first glimpse of morning sun. His lips curled into a smile. Tired, and sad, but free and satisfied one. He take the last step.

…..

"_Murochin...please...wake up..."_

There, he heard it again, the voice of his imagination; where the owner of said voice cared, where he loved him. He longed for the voice's owner. But he can't open his eyes. Or maybe, he don't want to. Afraid that his dreams of imaginations after imaginations would fade away. He'd have nothing if it happens.

He wait. Patiently. But then again. Nothing happen.

…..

He know something was wrong. Why he can feel pain all over his body? Death people shouldn't feel that way, should they?

Unless he's going to hell and this was his punishment.

How fitting for someone like him. A failure will always be a failure. Yet he wished not to be one...

"_Murochin...please...I..miss you...don't leave me..."_

There it goes again. That voice. The only voice whom managed to stop his negative train of thoughts... How he missed it. He wanted to hug the younger male so close and told him how much he love him. But maybe its too late—

"_Murochin stop this nonsense and WAKE UP! Tatsuya!"_

Himuro's heart jolted. Maybe because of his shouting. Or maybe because of how much emotion poured into those words. Himuro no longer understand, all he knew, he wished to curl his hand, to grab the warmth he felt between his fingertips. Now he realizing something important; How come he could feel something if he's dead?

"_Murochin...please..."_

Once again, Himuro felt something warm touched his own forehead before something wet fell down on his face. Is it tears? Is it really happening?

"_Please...I know you can, Murochin. Open them...Open your eyes..."_

He can feel it, his face muscles are scrunching up, make a frowning expression. Groggily, slowly, he's triying to pull the heavy eye-lids open. He blink once. Then twice. His dark orbs meet with purple ones—They're shining brightly, full of life...glinting with hidden happiness.

"Murochin...you're awake..." The figure, whose have his forehead on Himuro's, is smiling widely.

Yet Himuro do nothing but stared at him

"Murochin...? something wrong?"

Himuro blinks slowly once again, before he uttered the question in his head with hoarse voice. "...who...are you?"

_**-end-**_


End file.
